shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Dia
Dia (ダイヤ'', Daiya'') is Amu Hinamori's fourth Guardian Character. She represents the radiance that emits from Amu's heart and her desire to be an idol. Her fellow Guardian Characters are: Ran, Miki, and Suu. History With all the changes that happened during the spring term, Amu loses sight of her radiance and that turns Dia's egg into an X-Egg, and eventually hatches into "X-Dia". She then flees to Utau and makes her her master instead. When Amu confronts Utau, she admits that she is a child filled with flaws and is imperfect but she also knows that her light won't fade away because of all the problems that trouble her. Touched by her words, Dia finally goes back to Amu, her true master, and goes back into her egg to slumber until Amu "shines again". In the first episode of the second season, she comes out secretly to play with her fellow Guardian Characters. In episode 61, she appeared as a projection to help Kiran hatch, then disappeared back into her egg. In episode 88, she appeared to tell Nana she was born from Lulu's desire, and only she knows her dream. In chapter 38 and episode 100, Amu begins to open her heart to Ikuto and Dia is fully reborn. They Character Transform once they meet. Dia will be staying out of her egg for chapter 45 to look for Amu's other Guardian Characters. Appearance X-Character While Dia is an X-Character, her hair is golden yellow and wears an orange headband with a black diamond crest that is covered by an X-mark. She wears a dark blue dress and has black slippers and black gloves. On her dress, there are three yellow diamonds in the middle. Her eyes are a hollow yellow. True Form Dia's true form shows her with a pair of ponytails and wears a white headband with a pair of yellow double diamonds and a futuristic headphone attached to it. She wears a yellow skirt and shirt and a pair of white boots. Her hair and eye color is both orange. In the manga, she can be seen wearing golden crescent earrings. Personality X-Dia Calm and mysterious Dia is at first anti-social as an X-Character. She expected Amu to never regain her radiance as she believed she will never shine with her flaws. Upon realizing that a girl with flaws will shine as well, she is touched, lifting her X mark. Dia In her real form, she is still enigmatic and calm, but happy like an idol and wise. In the latest Shugo Chara! Chapter, it is hinted that Dia's character might be one like an "airhead" . The Shugo Chara! Encyclopedia! describes Dia as a girl who's "always there when they need her the most". Throughout the series, Dia is believed to be one of the most special and powerful Guardian Characters. Voice Actress *In the anime television series, Dia is voiced by Kanae Ito. Special Powers Dia's Powers Like all other Guardian Characters, she can fly freely in the air and sense the presence of Guardian Characters, X-Eggs and X-Characters. Other than these regular abilities, Dia is supposedly a powerful Guardian Character, which exceeds the usual limits of the other Guardian Characters. In both forms, Dia can detect the radiance of another's heart. Character Change Utau During Character Change with Utau, she becomes able to hypnotize people in a wider range and draw out their heart's eggs, but also turn them into X-Eggs. The songs that are recorded during their Character Change are later installed into a music CD made of X-Eggs, which draws out the listener's heart's egg. As an aspect to this change, diamonds will appear on Utau's headbands. Amu When Amu undergoes Character Change with Dia, she changes into a positive character with a shiny smile and release the light emitting from deep inside her heart, plus it calms her down. It doesn't make any impression to anyone. As an aspect to the change, Amu's hairclip will change into a yellow diamond. This Character Change only occurred in the anime. Character Transformations Dark Jewel When X-Dia Character Transforms with Utau, they become "Dark Jewel". Because Utau is not her true master, the transformation ends very fast and drains a lot more energy than usual. *'Outfit: '''In appearance, she wears a headband with a diamond attached to either side of her ponytails, long black socks, a pair of boots, a pair of black gloves, and a dark blue leather jacket with a cut out diamond in the back *'Abilities: Their special attacks are "Shining Black" and "Glitter Particle". Amulet Diamond When Dia Character Transforms with Amu, they become "Amulet Diamond". This Character Transformation has only been shown in episodes 43 and 100 of the anime and chapters 26 and 38 of the manga. *'''Outfit: In this form, Amu wears a pair of ponytails and a yellow hairclip with a futuristic headphone and a pair of double diamonds attached it. Her outfit is a futuristic yellow idol skirt. A yellow ribbon is attached to the back of her neck with straps that go down to her waist. She wears yellow boots that come up to her inner thighs. *'Items:' #Amulet Diamond's Globe *'Abilities: Their special attack is "Starlight Navigation", which is used by a small golden globe. She later uses two attacks in chapter 38: "Twinkle Shield" a defense maneuver and "Shooting Star Shower" a new attack. While in the form of Amulet Diamond, her powers include the ability to fly. The headset she wears when used in the Road of Stars allows her to hear whispers of the future.' Amulet Fortune In chapter 38 of the manga, she, along with Ran, Miki and Suu come together in a joint Character Transformation, allowing Amu to become "Amulet Fortune", and at the same time turn Ikuto into "Seven Seas Treasure". *'Outfit: '''As "Amulet Fortune", Amu wears a white bridal dress and a veil, and represents a girl's dream to marry her true love. *'Abilities: Her only ability so far is a much more powerful Open Heart. She calls, "Open Heart Full Bloom! True Love".' *'Trivia: 'This is the first joint Character Transformation. Trivia *Amu's guardians represent the four playing cards: Hearts (Ran), Spades (Miki), Clubs (Su) and Diamonds (Dia). *Her true name is currently still unknown. Because of this, the name "Diamond" is shortened to "Dia" (ダイヤ ''Daiya) in both the manga and the anime. *Amu and Dia are both voiced by Kanae Ito in the anime television series. Memorable Quotes *"Yes. That is your answer." (Episode 42). *"Amu-chan. Release it, your radiance!" (Episode 43). *"The Embryo is sad." (Episode 101, after the Embryo loses its shine) *"Why would you make me look like this?!" (Pucchi Puchi Short 2, after Ran, Miki, and Su put too many flowers in her hair). See also *Guardian Character *Amu Hinamori *Utau Hoshina *Ran *Miki *Su *Dollhouse Category:Female characters Category: Guardian Characters Category:Main characters